1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for processing printed products supplied to a stacking device, which are picked up at a delivery of a printing machine or a printed product processing machine by a transport device for further transport in a suspended position and are supplied via a conveying path to a transfer device arranged upstream of the stacking device. The invention also relates to a device for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In printed product processing finished printed products are produced on the printing machine by a so-called direct printing process and are subsequently supplied to a stacking device for forming stacks.
In the case of printed products which contain semi-finished products and/or inserts, the printed products (main products) which are picked up at the delivery of the printing machine are fed before stacking to an insertion machine in which the semi-finished products and/or inserts are inserted into the opened main products.
The “direct printing product”, after having been picked up at the delivery of the printing machine, is picked up by a transport device, for example, a cycled transport device, and, after completing a certain conveying path, is repositioned, for transfer into a compartment wheel, in an imbricated conveying flow in which the trailing printed product rests partially, with the fold leading, on the preceding one.
The “insertion printed product” is received at the delivery of the insertion machine by a cycled transport device and is transferred in the same way as in the case of the direct printing product to a transfer device. In this connection, it happens repeatedly, in particular, in the high-performance range, that the significantly heavier insertion products, which also are to be removed in a doubled arrangement from an insertion pocket, cannot be reliably placed in an imbricated flow as a result of their weight and the considerable thickness and subsequently cause negative effects in the stacking operation.